DARK HORSE COMICS: Tazan (Lord of the Apes) in the media
DARK HORSE COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA TARZAN IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: OVERALL HISTORY Burroughs created an elegant version of the wild man figure largely unalloyed with character flaws or faults. He is described as being white, extremely athletic, tall, handsome, and tanned, with grey eyes and long black hair. Emotionally, he is courageous, intelligent, loyal, and steadfast. He is presented as behaving ethically in most situations, except when seeking vengeance under the motivation of grief, as when his ape mother Kala is killed in Tarzan of the Apes, or when he believes Jane has been murdered in Tarzan the Untamed. He is deeply in love with his wife and totally devoted to her; in numerous situations where other women express their attraction to him, Tarzan politely but firmly declines their attentions. When presented with a situation where a weaker individual or party is being preyed upon by a stronger foe, Tarzan invariably takes the side of the weaker party. In dealing with other men, Tarzan is firm and forceful. With male friends, he is reserved but deeply loyal and generous. As a host, he is, likewise, generous and gracious. As a leader, he commands devoted loyalty. In keeping with these noble characteristics, Tarzan's philosophy embraces an extreme form of "return to nature". Although he is able to pass within society as a civilized individual, he prefers to "strip off the thin veneer of civilization", as Burroughs often puts it.6 His preferred dress is a knife and a loincloth of animal hide, his preferred abode is any convenient tree branch when he desires to sleep, and his favored food is raw meat, killed by himself; even better if he is able to bury it a week so that putrefaction has had a chance to tenderize it a bit. Tarzan's primitivist philosophy was absorbed by countless fans, amongst whom was Jane Goodall, who describes the Tarzan series as having a major influence on her childhood. She states that she felt she would be a much better spouse for Tarzan than his fictional wife, Jane, and that when she first began to live among and study the chimpanzees she was fulfilling her childhood dream of living among the great apes just as Tarzan did. Rudyard Kipling's Mowgli has been cited as a major influence on Edgar Rice Burroughs' creation of Tarzan. Mowgli was also an influence for a number of other "wild boy" characters. TARZAN IN THE MEDIA: Since the Internet Movie Database lists 200 movies with Tarzan this site will tray to display the ones that are in the mainstream of the media. There were quite a few "bootleg" Tarzan movies that showed up between the 50-70's that this wesbsite may not add the database. TARZAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA: Here you will be able to see the rest of the Tarzan Family in the media. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tarzan Category:Jane Porter Category:Korak